


Fight Me

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request: "A drabble in which my muse is forced to fight against a loved one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"I told them. I said 'I can't use this sword; it's too heavy.' And all they had to say was 'We need swordsman, not archers.' And then they carried on as if I'd said nothing at all," Erestor pouted, his arms crossed over his chest, a heavy sword lying at his feet. "That's why I asked you to come. I need help, and they refuse to give it to me."

Glorfindel stared at the full-length, steel sword on the ground before the elfling's feet, "Is that what you're supposed to practice with?"

"Aye, my lord," Erestor sighed dramatically. "Perhaps you'd like to hold it," he bent down to pick it up, needing both hands to even get it off the ground, "I'm told that holding a sword may be some form of –"

Erestor paused and glared at the Glorfindel as he was interrupted by a strong burst of laughter, "What's so funny? This is a very serious matter, my lord. Please do not mock me."

"Oh, Erestor," the golden lord laughed, "I simply- I don't understand why they would give you such a sword. 'Tis a grown warrior's blade; have they told you why?"

"Aye, they said t'was the last available blade for our group."

At this Glorfindel laughed even more, "That- That blade? It was not intended for your group! Whoever was the last to clean your group's blade must have unintentionally swapped them. Ai, Erestor, let me find you a blade of proper weight and length."

Erestor gaped in shock as the older elf lifted the sword from the ground with one hand, "Then… It was a mistake?"

"Yes, most likely, I doubt someone would knowingly give one your age, so unpracticed in battle a sword like this. Please wait here for a moment and I will return with a better one."

—                                                                                                      

"Now stand like this, and raise your sword like so," Glorfindel helped the boy get into position before moving to stand across from him. "Now, when I step forward, I want you to move like this…"

Glorfindel demonstrated the movement and patiently for Erestor to go through the motions slowly to make sure he was comfortable enough before finally taking a step forward. Erestor moved at the same time, with a fluidity that belied his lack of practice with any blade. Perhaps underestimating him wasn't the best idea. He might be fresh at the moment, but his skill would grow, and he would perhaps even surpass those who mocked him now.

 


End file.
